<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>safe place by planetksm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755591">safe place</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetksm/pseuds/planetksm'>planetksm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetksm/pseuds/planetksm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stray Kids is to Chan what Chan is to Jisung.</p><p>(or, a very short drabble inspired by Chan claiming that Stray Kids are his comfort place.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Drabbles Challenge for Chaotic Writers</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>safe place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for international fanwork day!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's funny, Jisung thinks. He remembers Chan admitting that Stray Kids were his comfort place with so much honesty in front of hundreds of thousands of their fans on VLIVE like it was the easiest thing he's ever said in his life, and yet, when he's being pulled into Chan's embrace and cradled against his chest, he finds that the blood rushing to his face makes it hard to admit it out loud back to him. That Chan is <i>his</i> comfort place.</p><p>It's not as easy as it seems when such close physical affection has his heart racing.</p><p>He should be used to it by now, really. Chan often seeks him out after a long day for some cuddles, some healing time, as he likes to put it, and on days like these they usually end up falling asleep together. For a short amount of time, though, he thinks he really was used to it – there was routine in the way they'd go home together after a day in the studio, or the way Jisung would try his hardest to wait up for Chan to return home just so he could snuggle up against him. Sometimes he'd fall asleep while waiting, but every time, without fail, Chan would still find a way to make the most out of the short amount of time he had left to rest with Jisung.</p><p>It was nice until the comforting warmth in his stomach developed into something more butterfly like. It's still nice now, but the knowledge of his own growing feelings makes it feel different, even though, virtually, nothing has changed.</p><p>Chan treats him so well all the time that Jisung honestly thinks it was only a matter of time before he ended up falling in love. If their circumstances were different, if their paths in life were different, as long as they were in each other's lives, Jisung would still develop these deep, lingering feelings.</p><p>Chan tucks Jisung's head into the crook of his neck and squeezes him so tight that Jisung thinks he wouldn't mind suffocating in his arms. He wouldn't mind living in this space forever as long as he had Chan.</p><p>Maybe one day, he'll tell Chan that he's his own comfort place, that he feels safe when he's around him, that Chan feels like home to him.</p><p>And, well— (Jisung lifts his head a little, almost bumping into Chan's chin as he does so. Chan's eyes had closed long ago due to his built up exhaustion throughout the week, so Jisung thinks it's okay to stare for a little bit, to allow himself a short moment to indulge in his feelings while Chan isn't aware of it. His gaze trails down Chan's beautiful face, lingering on the content smile his lips are pulled into, brought about simply by the presence of Jisung in his arms. He wouldn't mind kissing it off of him. With his face burning, Jisung's fingers curl into Chan's shirt and he tucks his head back down against Chan's chest.) —maybe he'll tell him a little more than that, too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aa this is definitely not my best work and i rly do not go into much detail about their relationship w each other but you know, it is what it is</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>